Poetry and Such
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: This is just a collection of poetry and such.  .
1. Waking Up Seventeen

**(I'm attempting at doing poetry more. o.o yehhh.)**

Waking up seventeen

He wants to go back to sleep

He wants to live in his dreams

He wants to crawl away

He wants to know his fate

Waking up Fourteen

She wants to go back to sleep

She wants to live in her dreams

She wants to see his face

She wants to know her fate

One more year, they'll be far away

Seventeen only lasts

365 days

Seventeen doesn't stay

And neither do they

Waking up eighteen

Is it their time to go?

Do they finally get to show

their faces to the crowd?

She's so young now

But she wants to be loud.

Love knows no age

Neither do they.


	2. Waking Up Seventeen Breakdown

_**This poem is about a couple who are judged constantly because of the age difference; hence the seventeen and fourteen. They dream of running away together as soon as he is eighteen, so noone can tell them that it's not right anymore. They are tired of being judged by all the people who know them. They want to show their love to a whole new 'crowd' of people and want people to figure out that love knows no age, because they fell in love before they even knew the age difference, here's a break down.**_

"Waking up seventeen

He wants to go back to sleep

He wants to live in his dreams

He wants to crawl away

He wants to know his fate"

_Every day, he wakes up to the same judgement for being seventeen; too old for her._

_He wants to stay asleep and live in his dreams, with her._

_He wants to 'crawl away' to where he can be alone with her and know their fate, if they'll be together in the end like they plan. Even though they KNOW you can't plan life._

"Waking up Fourteen

She wants to go back to sleep

She wants to live in her dreams

She wants to see his face

She wants to know her fate"

_Every day, she wakes up to people telling her he's just using her because she's too young. She wants to stay asleep and live in her dreams, with him._

_She wants to see his face again, since they barely get to see eachother because they are banned. She wants to know their fate, if they'll be together like they want so badly._

"One more year, they'll be far away

Seventeen only lasts

365 days

Seventeen doesn't stay

And neither do they"

_As soon as he's eighteen, they think it'll be easier because he'll have graduated and can support her soon so that they can run away together._

_They still have a whole year, though and they wonder if they can last 365 days more._

_At the same time, though, they feel like this year is going to fly by and of course they can make it and they will leave together._

"Waking up eighteen

Is it their time to go?

Do they finally get to show

their faces to the crowd?"

_Finally, the year has passed and they are ready to leave. She worries though, is it really the right time to leave everything and everyone?_

_Will the new people they meet really not judge them? Will things really be different, at last?_

"She's so young now

But she wants to be loud."

_She's SICK AND TIRED of the people who think just because she's fourteen, she's stupid, blind, and immature. She wants to 'be loud' or be heard by everyone and she wants her opinion to finally matter. She wants people to treat her like she's an adult. _

"Love knows no age

Neither do they"

_This is just how they say that they can be together, no matter the age difference. Love doesn't know age and they fell for eachother without even knowing eachother's age. _

_**Did you get a different idea for the meaning? Please, do tell. I love hearing other's opinions and special meanings to things. R&R! -Torie Terrify**_


	3. The Great Depression

Breaking down

Falling out

Life's no good

Without you around

Lying still

What do I feel?

Numb overcomes

Life without you

Is no fun

Crying now,

All I think is "wow"

This all came so fast

I thought we could last

It feels like no time will pass

Seconds turn to minutes

Minutes turn to days

I'm still living life

In a silent haze

I still call your phone

Just to hear the tone

I feel so alone

Dying is the only want

For a girl with a broken heart

Your love was once my drug

Now I'm crashing from the oh-so-amazing high

Finding out I never was

The girl for this oh-so-special guy.


	4. The Great Depression Breakdown

_**I came up with this poem thinking about how I was a few summers back when I had my first heart break. I had been dating a guy, Gavin, for a few months and things were going great. I found out that he was moving to Colorado and I just broke down. I had to leave him because I was afraid of long-distance because my last long-distance relationship was really.. bad, to say the least. We broke up but decided to stay as close as we had been before dating. He dissapeared for a long time though, no phone calls, no texts, no letters, nothing.**_

_**He was gone and I was so scared. This is how I felt.**_

_Breaking down_

_Falling out_

_Life's no good_

_Without you around_

**_I remember waking up every morning, tears in my eyes and barely able to do anything. I was a wreck, having break downs over the simplest things. Life wasn't any good.. at all. All I wanted to do was sit in my room and cry._**

_Lying still_

_What do I feel?_

_Numb overcomes_

_Life without you_

_Is no fun_

_**I would lay in bed all day, not moving, just laying there. Sometimes, I wouldn't even feel sad. I'd feel nothing. Numbness. Gavin and I had always been a fun couple, making eachother smile at the stupidest things. He made life fun. **_

_Crying now,_

_All I think is "wow"_

_This all came so fast_

_I thought we could last_

_It feels like no time will pass_

**_The times I wasn't numb or faking my smile, I would just cry and ask myself how did I let this happen? I broke his heart and broke mine all at the same time. It happened way too fast for me to take. He was there one day and the next he had dissapeared. Noone knew where he was or how he was and I felt like it was all my fault. It felt like that summer, I call it The Great Depression, would last forever. I thought he was the one and it was crazy to think I'd never have him back._**

_Seconds turn to minutes_

_Minutes turn to days_

_I'm still living life_

_In a silent haze_

_**I lost all track of time and days were passing so slowly. I was pretty much silent all Summer, feeling like if I opened my mouth, all that would come out is screams of agony. Life was getting worse day-by-day, it felt.**_

_I still call your phone_

_Just to hear the tone_

_I feel so alone_

**_I called his phone every night, knowing it would ring and then go straight to voicemail. The voicemail always said "Hey, it's Gavin. I can't reach the phone so uh, yeah. Leave a message." I remember every time I heard his voice, I fought back tears as I'd wish him a good night. On his birthday, I left at least five messages telling him happy birthday and how much I loved him._**

_Dying is the only want_

_For a girl with a broken heart_

**_The first time I thought of suicide was that June.. It was the only time I cut myself. _**

_Your love was once my drug_

_Now I'm crashing from the oh-so-amazing high_

_Finding out I never was_

_The girl for this oh-so-special guy._

_**I wasn't able to listen to the song Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha because that was our song. It had so many memories in it, from the times we'd randomly sing it to eachother to the times we fought then that song came on the radio and I broke down and apologized. I was slowly coming down every day, falling deeper and deeper out of the depression. **_

_**In case you wanted to know what happened after all of that;**_

_**I found a guy, his name was Thomas. We talked for a pretty long time and dated for a week. I knew I couldn't handle a relationship though and so we broke up. He became my bestfriend and helped me through the depression. We ended up getting back together October 2010. He supported the fact that a part of me still loved Gavin and still helped me, holding me when I'd break down over my first love. He didn't care that he couldn't be my first love, he just wanted to be the one I loved from then on. Three months later, I was on the phone with Thomas and he suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence.**_

_**"Baby? What's going on?" I asked.**_

_**"Honey, you know how you were just telling me you wanted to try and find Gavin on facebook?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I wanted to try too... I think I found him."**_

_**Now, Thomas had never met Gavin or even seen a picture of him. His effort could've been useless since all he knew was the guys name. He told me all about the profile and I wasn't sure if it was the right guy. He sent a friend request to the suspected Gavin anyways. **_

_**He accepted.**_

_**When he was online, Thomas sent him a message and asked if he knew a girl with my name.**_

_**He did!**_

_**He said that he had dated a girl with that name and loved her but had to move so he couldn't be with her. Thomas, knowing he could lose the girl he was in love with, sent the link to my facebook to Gavin. He didn't wanna lose me, but he wanted me to be happy.**_

_**It turned out to be my Gavin!**_

_**I went to Thomas' house the next day and checked my facebook. I talked with Gavin for about an hour and told him how I had cut and left a voicemail every night. I told him every little detail from Summer '09 to the month it was, which was November '10. He then told me that after I left him, he went gay and had a boyfriend. I was in shock but happy for him.**_

_**Thomas and I broke up July 2011.**_

_**Gavin and I are still close friends and plan to stay that way for a long time. He's going to come visit me as soon as he gets his car and we're moving closer to eachother when we are older. **_

_**Did you get a different idea for the meaning? Please, do tell. I love hearing other's opinions and special meanings to things. R&R! -Torie Terrify**_


	5. Falling Into You

Falling into you

I don't see what you do

You say you love me

Is it the way that I love you?

I could hold on to you so tight.

I'd never let go.

You mean the world to me

Just thought I'd let you know

I keep falling even more

I've never felt this way before

I'm a do-it-myself girl

'till you put me in a whirl

Now I don't know myself

Much less anyone else

Falling into you

I don't see what you do

You say this can't ever work

Don't you see how much that hurts?

Looking into your blue eyes

Is like flying through soft clear skies

I wanted to be your girl

'till you came and ruined my world

You keep breaking my heart

You're tearing me apart.

Why can't I pull away

from your selfish ways?

You've put me in such a haze.

Falling away from you

I don't see what you used to.


	6. Falling Into You Breakdown

_**I recently was 'talking' with a guy. This guy made me beyond happy. He always knew the right thing to say and I believe I was starting to fall for him. We ended up not being together because of certain reasons though. That's where this poem came from. Here's the breakdown;**_

_Falling into you_

_I don't see what you do_

_You say you love me_

_Is it the way that I love you?_

_**Like I said, I thought I was falling for him. I never saw how I could get so lucky to have him; what did he see in me? He said he could be falling for me but I didn't know if he was falling as hard as I was. I was so worried something would happen and I would lose him.**_

_I could hold on to you so tight._

_I'd never let go._

_You mean the world to me_

_Just thought I'd let you know_

**_Everytime I saw him, we had to fight our urges to just hold on to eachother because he was usually in his band uniform, (no pda in uniform rule. grrr) and every time we talked on the phone he told me he wanted to just sweep me off my feet and never let me leave. He told me he could see us being in a very good relationship. This is basically just some of the things he told me._**

_I keep falling even more_

_I've never felt this way before_

_I'm a do-it-myself girl_

_'till you put me in a whirl_

_Now I don't know myself_

_Much less anyone else_

_**Everytime we talked, texted, saw eachother from accross the room or courtyard, I could just feel myself get this crazy feeling. Like I kept falling deeper and deeper with every word he said or every time he looked at me. I've never been that way. I've always been the kind of girl who could take care of herself. He made me different, I think. I don't even know who I was when I was with him. I look back at it and can't understand why I was the way I was around him. I wasn't myself.**_

_Falling into you_

_I don't see what you do_

_You say this can't ever work_

_Don't you see how much that hurts?_

_**This is a new take on "I don't see what you do." I was still falling but he told me that we couldn't be together. I didn't see why, honestly. I said I understood. I didn't though. It hurt so bad when he said that. I wanted to just crawl in a hole and die. How could he have thought that?**_

_Looking into your blue eyes_

_Is like flying through soft clear skies_

_I wanted to be your girl_

_'till you came and ruined my world_

_**My addiction was his eyes. Every time I looked into them, I felt high. I loved those blue eyes more than anything. I wanted to be his more than anything. He broke me to pieces when he told me we couldn't be together.**_

_You keep breaking my heart_

_You're tearing me apart._

_Why can't I pull away_

_from your selfish ways?_

_You've put me in such a haze._

_**He didn't even care, and that just tore me apart. He said he was falling for me, if he really was, wouldn't it have hurt him that we weren't able to be together? I don't see why I couldn't just pull myself away from that and be like I was before and not care. He was so selfish, to make me fall and believe I'd finally be truly happy then ruin me and basically laugh it off in my face. I wasn't myself for a while.. I'm still not. I don't know who I am right now.. It's strange. I'm numbed. don't know what to feel.**_

_Falling away from you_

_I don't see what you used to._

**_This is me starting to move on. Realizing I can't have him and knowing he doesn't see what he always said he did. I've stopped myself from falling and am slowly starting to back away from the hurt. _**

**_Things are still numb... I'm slowly fixing myself though. I think I almost loved him. Thank God he stopped me before I got any closer._**

_**Did you get a different idea for the meaning? Please, do tell. I love hearing other's opinions and special meanings to things. R&R! -Torie Terrify**_


	7. This Family Is So Fake

All this time

It's been a lie

All the smiles;

they were a far cry

From our true reality

As I grew older;

I started to see

This family is far away

from "I love you; you love me."

Too many screams,

I'll cover my ears.

I'll dry my eyes;

too many tears.

I'll stare down that old picture

"Momma, what happened?"

I'll beg Daddy to stay

I'll tell him you don't mean anything you say

I'll ignore every hit

I'll pretend he doesn't yell

I'll hope for this to change

Why are we so strange?

Will I always have to just _pretend_ I'm okay?


	8. This Family Is So Fake breakdown

**_This poem is about a family falling apart... yeah. _**

_All this time_

_It's been a lie_

_All the smiles;_

_they were a far cry_

_From our true reality_

**_She grew up thinking the family was okay._**

_As I grew older;_

_I started to see_

_This family is far away_

_from "I love you; you love me."_

**_She starts to realize slowly that the family isn't what her parents made it out to be to everyone. _**

_Too many screams,_

_I'll cover my ears._

_I'll dry my eyes;_

_too many tears._

**_She can't stand the constant fighting and it hurts her, all she wants is to escape it._**

_I'll stare down that old picture_

_"Momma, what happened?"_

**_She looks back at all the pictures and how happy and together they look.. She wants to know why they aren't like that anymore._**

_I'll beg Daddy to stay_

_I'll tell him you don't mean anything you say_

_I'll ignore every hit_

_I'll pretend he doesn't yell_

_**She wants to have them at least pretend it's a happy family like they did when she was younger.**_

_I'll hope for this to change_

_Why are we so strange?_

**_She wants to believe it'll get better eventually because she wants to have a normal family.._**

_Will I always have to just **pretend** I'm okay?_

**_Self-explanatory._**


	9. Fake a Smile Hold It In

A broken love, a broken life, a broken heart.

Fake a smile and breathe it in even if you're torn apart.

Dry your eyes; there's no need to cry.

He told you he'd leave, and you said "just try."

There he goes once again,

walking hand in hand with your "best friend."

He has the nerve to smile at you

You have the nerve to smile, too.

Remember the reason why you left,

Remember why there's that heavy feeling in your chest

Forget the times he held you near

Forget the times he loved you, dear.

You thought he wasn't good enough

So the luck you have now is tough

Get over it soon

Or kill yourself later

This can only make you greater.

In the end, he'd be gone no matter what

Forever and always? No such luck.

Pretend you're okay, just for today

Fake it till you make it,

it'll be over eventually.

Right now, that's just something you can't see.

The tears will soon turn to laughter

You'll one day live your happily ever after.


	10. Fake a Smile Hold It In Breakdown

_**This is about my first heartbreak; yada yada.**_

_**im still going through it, blahhh.**_

_**k, anyways; **_

_ broken love, a broken life, a broken heart._

_Fake a smile and breathe it in even if you're torn apart._

_Dry your eyes; there's no need to cry._

_He told you he'd leave, and you said "just try."_

**_I started out not long after my heart was broken learning how to fake happiness. I treated him wrong and everytime he threatened to leave, i didn't believe him untill it actually happened. Now I have to struggle day-to-day just to get out of bed or even breathe, sometimes._**

_There he goes once again,_

_walking hand in hand with your "best friend."_

_He has the nerve to smile at you_

_You have the nerve to smile, too._

**_He and my bestfriend soon started dating, after I had spent a whole year on him. He acknowledged me in public and I made him believe it didn't bother me. _**

_Remember the reason why you left,_

_Remember why there's that heavy feeling in your chest_

_Forget the times he held you near_

_Forget the times he loved you, dear._

**_I often have to remind myself that I'm the one who got myself into this in the first place. I have to forget about how much he said he loved me; and remember that I did this to myself._**

_You thought he wasn't good enough_

_So the luck you have now is tough_

**_I thought the other guy was better; less likely to hurt me. The other guy left and now I'm alone and all I want is this ex back. I feel wrong and unhappy or uncomfortable with everyone else._**

_Get over it soon_

_Or kill yourself later_

_This can only make you greater._

**_Everyone tells me it's only gonna make me stronger if I don't let it get to me. _**

_In the end, he'd be gone no matter what_

_Forever and always? No such luck._

**_I realize now; forever and always doesn't exist and I would have lost him anyways. The sooner, is the better, i guess?_**

_Pretend you're okay, just for today_

_Fake it till you make it,_

_it'll be over eventually._

_Right now, that's just something you can't see._

**_I always pretend I'm okay and fake happy; hoping one day it'll stick. It'll soon be over, right? It's so hard to see that though._**

_The tears will soon turn to laughter_

_You'll one day live your happily ever after._

**_One day, I'll be happy with out faking it. One day, I'll have someone who I can actually spend my life with, hopefully._**


End file.
